User talk:OneTwoThreeFall/Archive 3
LockForum Hi, your edit to LockForums seems to have broken it, as it can't find the timestamp anymore (https://owo.sh/8038c8.png). --'Sophie' 06:41, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :Odd, that was definitely working when I saved it - I made sure to test it on a few wikis, languages, and date formats. It seems the server is taking a different code path for timestamps than it previously did (https://github.com/Wikia/app/blob/dev/extensions/wikia/Wall/templates/Wall_message.php#L84-L89), making the ISO timestamp unavailable. Not sure why that is, but KockaAdmiralac has now so at least it'll be working again for people using compatible date formats. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:54, January 4, 2018 (UTC) CSS I don't get this change, tbh, that is a legacy page. The code was already moved to MediaWiki:AbuseLogRC.css. Actually, I don't think it would much of a problem to directly delete the page, since it was never imported by default by the main code. It was a "suggested" styling. leviathan_89 14:07, January 10, 2018 (UTC) : That was most likely done to preserve page history as discussed here. -- Cube-shaped 14:26, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :: That's indeed the reason! It's planned to be moved over properly (instead of a copy and paste), along with the other CSS pages still in main namespace. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 15:12, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Maintenance page Hey, Could you delete pages}} this maintenance page of yours? I checked WhatLinksHere for each of the pages in first and third column and only Highlight/code.css has pages pointing to it. It's also generating redlinks. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 17:07, January 19, 2018 (UTC) : Gone now! I had kept it around for reference in tidying up leftover links, but looks like you've taken care of it! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 15:42, January 22, 2018 (UTC) RE: Adding Talkheader to empty pages Sounds good, thanks for taking the time to let me know! ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 12:21, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Pseudo-Vector for Oasis �� Hey, OTTF. Would you be interested in reimagining Pseudo-Vector as a PseudoMonobook extension or fork of sorts? It'll be tough, but fun! I mean to eke out some differences to Monobook first, if that's a concern. (Mainly having sidebar dropdowns as static menus, and an expanded global nav user menu.) • speedy • ��︎ • • 20:46, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :Hey! "Tough" seems an understatement! With a MonoBook base, the HTML and general layout were somewhat similar to Vector, but with an Oasis base… I don't think it'd be possible to make Oasis look like Vector in the almost pixel-perfect way Pseudo-Vector did - they're just too different. :That said, your PseudoMonobook styles looks interesting. Perhaps it'd be better to adapt a few Vector design cues into that, like positioning the search box beside the action links instead of in the sidebar, and make PseudoMonobook itself a more general Vector and MonoBook take on Oasis? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 14:58, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Deletion of JSON page Hi! I just saw you deleted a JSON page I created. I did that, because some time ago I contacted one of Dev's mods, about this page (please delete it by the way) and they replied "Why don't you put it in MediaWiki namespace". I understand from this message that we can make JSON pages. Akso noone has deketed any of my JSON pages before. I also think that JSON is a good sollution, because translations can be stored, before the script is updated to take translations from JSON page (many translators are afraid of editing JS pages). Just when the main script gets updated, there will already have been a JSON page with some translations. Then, may I ask you to restore MediaWiki:Custom-DisplayTimer/i18n.json? ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]] 08:38, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :Hi there! I know you've done work in creating these pages, but there isn't really any point in creating them unless the script is actually using them - having them created early means they will likely become out of date, and people will be confused where to add new translations. :JSON can be a good solution, but for many reasons it may not work for every script. If a translator is afraid of editing JS pages, I'd recommend leaving the translations on the talk page instead and I'm sure someone will be able to help add them to the code! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:53, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Are the scripts being updated so often that the translations would become outdated? I don't think so. I thought creating JSON pages would encourage some users to implement JSON in those scripts. I would even like to help with implementing JSON into JS, if only I knew how to deal with it. Is there any common way it can be implemented? ::While deleting the pages, not only you delete my work, but some of the new JSON pages were also translated into new languages. I was planning to create it where possible and then send the pages to some users who told me they'd like to translate for dev. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]] 09:16, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Creating those JSON pages is fairly simple - there really is no need to pre-create them. I'm afraid there isn't really any common way to change scripts to use i18n-js - it all depends on how the script is written in the first place - besides, I wouldn't recommend making such major changes to scripts without talking to the author beforehand. :::For the single page I deleted (MediaWiki:Custom-DisplayTimer/i18n.json), I did indeed verify there were no languages added. In fact, you had made a few odd typographical changes to the text, namely switching ellipses (…) to three full stops (...), and typographical quotation marks ( “ ” ‘ ’ ) to typewriter marks ( " ' ): both changes that are unnecessary. :::I'm sorry for deleting your work. Just a reminder though: it's worth discussing before making changes/creations to many pages, just in case it's work that might not be needed. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:30, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Explaining the mass cleanup of s Hey, thanks for fixing Install/Plain}} Template:Script Install/Plain just now. I'm trying to clean up: * general use of Script Install, which was broken by the new version I wrote * Source parameters with syntaxhighlight tags in either * configuration being fed into Script Install templates by ^ * /code.js defaults in both Script Install/Plain and Script Install - hopefully this will discourage new scripts from using it. Admittedly, this is a weird one and will need a second pass through all 1000 or so pages. * while I'm at it, I'm removing the infobox Skins parameter and any custom (not p/s/ps) Scope inputs I got permission (after a fashion) on Cqm's talkpage somewhere, but if you have any tips or concerns, I'm willing to listen: # It seems like my extractor function did hit some errors, but the Discord users are using DPL to check for those. Any suggestions there? # In particular, should I remove any added codepage in /Plain templates during my second pass? }}}} might look a little messy in the template. # Any comments on the new I18n templating system we're considering? • speedy • ��︎ • • 16:17, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :That's alright! It's good you've got some automated editing going for these sort of fixes - I don't think there's been much bot editing/fix-ups here before, so nice work! �� :Dropping/discouraging /code.js sounds good. It was useful back when code was in main NS, but in MW namespace it's a bit unneeded. :It's pretty late for me, so I'll have to look at your no.1 (extractor) and 3 (i18n templating) points tomorrow, sorry. Regarding no.2 (using codepage and 1) though, it is a little messy, but maybe it'd be better to tidy it the other way? Template parameters with names are easier to understand for anything more than basic templates, so always using codepage might be a good option instead! That'd also keep it in sync with the non-plain version. :By the way, I noticed a few times Speeditwo has added the uselang param to templates. That could actually be mass removed instead as the SUBPAGENAME language code can be (I think most of the major templates have this support). :- OneTwoThreeFall talk 18:02, June 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Re. extractor: I had a quick look, but my Lua knowledge isn't great (I usually look up Lua examples as I need to do something), so I'm probably not much help there! I did notice, however, that extract.js function may run into issues with mixed quotes. I'm not sure what you're giving as input via the install.script call, but if it's the entire element (including the tags, which often use double quotes for attributes), it might be a problem. ::Re. template i18n: I've left a reply over at the i18n in Dev Wiki thread. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 10:42, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Images I'll just move the images and the page to specific site. It was put here to share with another library and for others convenience as a courtesy to other developers. These images are actually a part of the actual fandom wiki source. Other editing previously kept removing them then caused the TOC to appear to no longer work. It does not need to get marked with a stub, or have its images moved or removed. Thanks. Celess22 (talk) 16:27, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :If the images are for use on a specific wiki and aren't being used here, I think it would be best to copy them over to that wiki instead, especially if the page is being parsed in a way that changes could break it. The main namespace of Dev Wiki isn't really a good place to keep something like that. For example, after your removal of the template, the page is now uncategorised which isn't ideal. :If the page is being parsed, I'd recommend add some sort of start and stop marker, and have the parser ignore anything outside of these markers. Something like that should prevent issues like this in the future. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 17:42, June 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm not sure you understand the purpose of the page, or what it is documenting. It's already been stated that its for a common library(s), an those files are assets for that library and others. I'm really not sure what the issue is. I'm not sure why this is suddenly a problem. Celess22 (talk) 18:00, June 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Then put it in a category. I can't create categories. Celess22 (talk) 18:10, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :::You're right, I don't, sorry. The page gives no information how or where it is actually being used, just says it has dependent libraries. :::It's not suddenly a problem - technically it's always been one, as the images were unused and the page was uncategorised - just I noticed this and thought to add the images to the page so they wouldn't show as unused. This page is all fine now, with the images at the bottom (thanks for keeping them there!) and I've added it to a category now. Hopefully that is alright? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 18:14, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Its either a problem or it isn't. If you are saying its always been a problem, then its a problem. Its either easy to recognize that someone is documenting the valid image cache links for jQuery UI, to help others in the community, or it is not. If you read the links, you can see they are from the actual Wikia wiki code cache files from checked in code base file, the ones you peruse when you are looking though the Wikia server source code. They are implicitly a part of every single Wikia wiki, without exception. There are times where mistakes were made on the Wikia end with regards to jQuery and jQuery UI, and alternate examples were also provided, so that someone could dig themselves out of a hole. This has happened many times. Yes, there are also files being served from dev also, and it was very much on purpose, and it was for everyone who has issues where random people accidentally keep deleting them from the actual Wikia codebase, because they couldn't mechanically find a use, not realizing or somehow making the connection they were a part of the core jQuery UI and procedurally loaded. Which is similar to what happens or most happened here. If the are a problem delete them, just send me a note. Ill go check and fix the sites I know about or at least let the admins know. Thanks Celess22 (talk) 19:16, June 25, 2018 (UTC) : See my talk Celess22 (talk) 21:25, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :: It's not a problem in that way any more - the images are linked and the page is categorised so it shouldn't appear on any more maintenance reports. As far as I know, it's fine to have the images here, just wasn't sure where they were being used or the purpose of that page, that's all. The fact they're used in FloatingToc is good to know! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:58, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :::In what way is it still a problem, if any? You said "It's not a problem in that way any more". I would hope its fine to have images here if you allow modules here. Did either of you even look to see who uploaded these images before you started? What do you think would have happened if you deleted them? Would you like me to contact Pecos for and let him know? Celess22 (talk) 16:48, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::It's not. I was only referring to the discussion on your talk about the purpose of the jQuery page itself. ::::I was never going to delete the images; the opposite, in fact, I was trying to make sure they wouldn't be deleted due to them not being used anywhere (or more accurately, due to MediaWiki detecting them as unused). - OneTwoThreeFall talk 17:17, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: The job of the page is not to tell you who is using either the jQuery UI image links, or to tell you who is using the similar or same images of various kinds added here to be shared on dev.wikia. It is to aggregate and corelate those various images for reference, and to help those less adept in understanding how to make a proper image cache link, and so forth. The page is called jQuery because it is documenting specifics as relates to development on the Wikia wikis for jQuery and jQuery UI, and was named this way so that others could add other things as well, if that was to ever happen. There were various times were people had removed the underlying jQuery UI files accidentally from the whole of Wikia, and I mean deleted form the repository, and that page helped people fix there various wiki customization, modules, and random wiki JavaScript. The page was created in 2013. If you have an issue with images it needs to be fixed in such a way that you would not need the images to show on that page, in order to properly attribute them as dependencies to a module. The reason I worded the 'Note:' at the top of the page that way is to help you, not me. Its like the matrix and this is the 3rd or 4th time I have gone through this with you, and I prefer to measure dev.wikia time in time between these anomalies. I can not bring myself to delete the page because I think it is useful for people even if your admin disagrees. I know for a fact that it has helped people whos code stopped working. I also prefer not to delete it because invariably someone will decide something is wrong with the files and they will tell me about how the files don't belong and should be removed. You were faster then the other, so maybe you are Neo, however I still had to endure a bunch of business form your admin who was more than happy to tell me all about it without listening. ::: Note that I said: "I'm not sure you understand the purpose of the page, or what it is documenting. It's already been stated that its for a common library(s), an those files are assets for that library and others. I'm really not sure what the issue is. I'm not sure why this is suddenly a problem." ::: Before you said: "its always been a problem" ::: I am just trying to help. Celess22 (talk) 18:33, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :: So tell me about what problems you have with the page, re: "In what way is it still a problem" "It's not. I was only referring to the discussion on your talk about the purpose of the jQuery page itself." Celess22 (talk) 19:13, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: Page is fine now, I already said this. Considering the original issue (unused files) is now fixed and this topic seems to be heading in a unconstructive direction, I won't be replying further. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:06, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :: It wasn't clear to me because of the way you worded it, which I took pains to put both quotes back to back right there. Your admin made a bunch of tangential criticisms also, and in theory you were coming back from having read that thread. :: I would sincerely hope my explanation and feedback were constructive. Please for the both of you consider what I have said, and implied, for the future. Celess22 (talk) 16:11, June 27, 2018 (UTC) ::: They were constructive and helpful, sorry if it appeared otherwise! I think we both might've been talking past each other a little, causing a bit of misunderstanding. The note you added should prevent any future issues, so hopefully this matter is solved now. :) - OneTwoThreeFall talk 16:46, June 27, 2018 (UTC) LightGlobalNav link Could you add a link to LightGlobalNav (exactly what it sounds like) to your global nav stylesheet? A link's already been added on Katsuragi, & I'd appreciate the recognition :) [[User:Banarama|'banana']] [[User talk:Banarama|'talk/wall']] : 2.14 universal time | 13 july 2018 : Of course! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:21, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Discord Hi, I was wondering if you would like to join the dev wiki discord server? --'Sophie' 13:45, July 16, 2018 (UTC) :It's just a text chat sorta thing, right? I've been meaning to ask, as it seems a lot of wiki discussion is done on there now. I've created an account (username is xofe#5755), what do I need to do to join? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 10:23, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Ye, its a text chat (it also has voice chat and etc, but you don't need to use that if you don't want to). You can join the server by using the connect button in the discord module on the rail. --'Sophie' 10:26, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :::Ah thanks, I usually have the rail box hidden. It dodn't want to load at first, but I think I'm in now. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 10:39, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yep, you're in. --'Sophie' 10:40, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ChatOptions Hello! I just noticed you had changed the coding for ChatOptions almost a month ago, but you didn't send it in for review. Is there a reason or did you just forget to send it in?--Annabeth and Percy :Hey! I didn't submit it as I made no changes to the code itself, so there's not anything that needs review. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 10:26, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Request for assistance I was wondering if you could figure out what the problem is with this search arrow box as shown here. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:21, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :Replied there - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:27, July 21, 2018 (UTC) MassNullEdit Hey, I've seen you do a lot of work on MassNullEdit so I was wondering if you consider adding a new feature—a button to add a namespace's contents. I'd find that really helpful, so if you could look into it I'd greatly appreciate it. :Hi! You'll be happy to know I'm already working on that - KockaAdmiralac mentioned over on Discord last week that you'd asked about adding that feature. Just a bit of polishing left, should be ready soon! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:55, August 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Glad to hear it, thanks! RE: Talk header on user talk pages (split thread) I realized my mistake as soon as I saw the title of your message. Sorry and thanks for pointing it out! Do you think I should hardcode the check for thread namespace as well? -- Cube-shaped 07:14, October 10, 2018 (UTC) : Ouch, I'm just realizing my talkpage reply preference conflicts with yours. Do you mind me replying here? -- Cube-shaped 07:19, October 10, 2018 (UTC) UTCClock I figured because it strayed from DisplayTimer, I'd separate the followup question. Let me know if you feel that I should bring this up at UTCClock's talk page instead (and I'll relocate, I'm writing directly to you because I thought you'd know the best approach since you made the changes) So, I've added // Display 12 hour time followed by "(UTC)" and YYYY/MM/DD window.DisplayClockJS = { format: '%2I:%2M:%2S%p (UTC) %Y年%B%2d日', location: 'toolbar', interval: 500, /* How often the timer updates in milliseconds (1000=1 second) */ monofonts: 'Consolas, monospace' /* The font the clock uses by default */ }; Onto the wiki I wish to use; it's slightly different from the example given on the script's page because in Chinese, month is shown before the date and the whole point is to display it in whatever language the wiki is set in. That being said, the location of the said script is currently still on the header, despite the specified "location: 'toolbar'." I briefly entertained the idea that it hasn't bypassed the browser's cache, but it couldn't be the case because I've made some changes once I realized the order of month and date and the language weren't ideal, and those changes were quickly reflected after the update, it's just the placement that hasn't changed. Any idea what's going on? Thanks! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:14, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :I got the display (year/month/date format) customized to desired, but the overall placement of the script is the issue. It's basically perfect for me, just still stuck on the header. Not sure what to do. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:39, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Asking here is ok! Your settings are all correct - the UTCClock script changes just haven't been reviewed by staff yet. Once they are, the clock should appear in the toolbar properly. By the way, if you're looking to customise the text to match the wiki (like you mentioned on Talk:DisplayTimer#Languages), you can use the hoverText option to do so. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 07:32, October 12, 2018 (UTC)